Earth Colonies
by boyarina
Summary: Earth has been divided, whence two dominant factions has risen - the Masochists and the Sadists. One Masochistic Man and one Sadistic Woman meet in the Neutral Grounds to wallow in their deep and dark desires. Social, psychological and moral issues arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

This just came right out of the blue. No basis, really. Simply my attempt at doing something original.

Er… read and let me know? Throw me some love and my inspiration will be multiplied a thousand times.(Truly, madly, deeply).

**Earth Colonies – **_**The Prologue**_

Once the Earth splinters as it reached the state of supernova, humans should already have decided how they would want to split themselves so as to find the group that will ensure the maximization of their existence. It is just logical to employ this strategy. Based on certain disagreements that had previously resulted to various kinds of bloodbath, literally and figuratively, earth survivors would only remain as such if this is done properly.

I reckon that there would be many ways to do it. The ones that I would outline here are mere conjectures. It would not hurt to keep on open mind to see the possibility of them actually happening.

The first method of division is the sadists and the masochists. Readers, I repeat, this does not, DOES NOT, pertain to sexual preference. Rather, a person's predisposition to pain (physical or psychological) is the context pointed out here.

Sadists and masochists should be separated from each other. It is similar to the concept of not putting prey and predator in one compartment. Yes, they occasionally bump into each other (usually due to the doings of the predator) but that should be the extent of it.

Masochists have to be placed in a colony where society rules limit self-destruction and self-help books are actual commodities. Passes to meet sadists are purchased for price and for a limited time. There are no jails here, but asylums abound.

Sadists, on the other hand, are to be lassoed in a colony where the government could be Nazi-like, and everyone is expected not to be found buried in a mass grave anywhere. Lashing out and fighting back are the norm here that being reprieved from a sentence due to an imbalance state of mind is almost null.

Meeting places designated for sadists and masochists to satisfy needs that could not be found in their homeland are neutral grounds. Here, anything goes. Undoubtedly, the views now will conclude that the masochists are at the losing end of the deal. However, considering sanity and well-being here are at stake, to a masochist, sacrifices (and of course the pain) are worth the trouble.

I am a masochist. What are you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

I honestly can't think up of original character names and to whom I can pattern them to in terms of attitude, nuances, behavior, etc. Ideas anyone?

**Earth Colonies**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 1: Neutral Grounds**

A day in the life of the Neutral Grounds where masochists and sadists take an occasional stroll through the forbidden. No, it is not dirty, bad or any other synonyms summoned by your rather pornographic mind.

The time is 1kmep (kilometer from extreme point). Clocks no longer exists due to the absence of the Sun. It's still pretty early based on colony time, almost similar to the wee hours of our mornings. Our masochist and sadist had chosen to meet at this time to avoid the crowds and prying questions of colony members.

The masochist calmly strode inside one of the chambers, the sadist trailing behind him. He dropped on the middle of the floor and folded his legs. His pose isn't exactly acquiescing nor submissive. Reclining backwards, he leaned on the arms he planted behind him. He was, in all aspects, expectant.

The sadist had stood on one corner of the room and watched the masochist as he went through his motions. She padded towards him, one step at a time, relishing every action she made. It didn't take more than 5 seconds to reach him.

Positioned in front of him, she swung one arm outward and drove it direct to his cheek. The resounding clap of skin hitting skin bounded through the span of the room. He felt stinging pain, mixed with satisfaction. She felt heady with the power she delivered in her blow.

It was a need both wrong and unnecessary (ironic as that may sound). Still, they do it, achieving with what they have deluded themselves as the wholeness of their being.


End file.
